1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a Christmas tree stand and, more specifically, to a Christmas tree stand that rotates, plays music and extinguishes fires. The present device consists mainly of three systems and a housing body. The housing body consists of two main components a main housing body and a secondary housing body. Situated within the main housing body are the primary components of the extinguishing system, power source, CD player and a water reservoir. The receiver serves the function of surrounding the base of the tree and providing water for the trees later use. The main housing body is an elliptical shape to fit all the necessary components efficiently. Along the outside perimeter of the device four illumination lights are provided for the purpose of producing underlighting on the tree to produce a more aesthetic look. On the out side perimeter of the device are LED lights to enhance the appearance of the device in addition transparent picture sleeves have been applied to the front, back and sides so that a holiday picture may be inserted. The secondary housing body contains all the primary components of the rotation system, a mounting collar, and the speakers associated with the audio system and alarm. The rotation system consists significantly of two bevel gears situated into one another at a 90-degree angle. One bevel gear is turned in either a clockwise or counter clockwise rotation by an electric motor, this in turn causes the second bevel gear and mounting collar to turn. The mounting collar serves as a means to grab the tree via threaded mounting screws which secure the tree to the collar by exerting pressure and boring into the tree. Also the mounting collar serves as a means to provide power by an electric outlet fitted on the upper portion powered by copper rings making contact with two contact bushes connected to a power source. The extinguishing system works by the means of many small, Smoke CO2 and flame sensors in the form of decorative ornament bulbs placed throughout the tree. Vent holes in the bottom of the bulb are placed to allow air to be exposed to the sensor housed inside so that it may function properly. Should a sensor detect a fire an infra red signal would be sent via the bulbs transmitter to the base of the device to activate the extinguishing system. When activated an alarm will sound and the release valve placed on the extinguisher in the main housing body will open in turn causing the extinguisher to apply a fire retardant substance under high pressure into the extinguishing ring. The extinguishing rings runs outside the perimeter of the main housing body and when functional dispenses the fire retardant substance through twelve retardant outlets running along the top of the extinguishing ring. The audio system works by a compact disc player situated in the main housing body supplying audio signals to four speakers arrayed throughout the secondary housing body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other Christmas tree stands designed for decoration, although none of them have a means of extinguishing a fire. The need for such a system is apparent because many people exceed the amount of lights and wiring that is safe to place upon a tree thus presenting a fire hazard. This fire hazard is further increased with flammable items commonly surrounding the tree such as presents wrapped in materials most commonly being paper and cardboard. The advantages the present device provides as opposed to standard tree stands available are as follows. The present invention is an isolated self-activating extinguishing system for multiple possible hazards in that it provides a flame, smoke and CO2 sensor and an extinguishing means. This device is superior to standard extinguishers due to in the event of a fire the owner does not have to run to acquire an extinguisher for the specific hazard due to the devices self-monitoring capabilities. In a fire situation a sprinkler extinguishing system would be held at a disadvantage in that in order to operate correctly the entire area is saturated with an extinguishing substance thus possibly causing damage to the entire area effected. Sprinkler systems are also held at a disadvantage in that they take a longer time to activate due to sensors being placed at random distances away from the tree instead of being placed local to the potential hazard and activated at first indication of a fire. Another advantage presented by the present invention is in the event of a fire the extinguishing substance is dispersed upward and centrally into the hazard extinguishing the base and core of the fire first. This is done via an extinguishing ring located around the perimeter of the main housing body. Standard extinguishers must be manually aimed and may be improperly used by an unknowledgeable operator possibly causing the user to not be able to effectively eliminate the hazard. Sprinkler systems are not as effective in that they spray downward onto the flame, not reaching the base of the flame as effectively as the device presented, therefor needing a prolonged time to eliminate the hazard in comparison for the present invention. An additional advantage is that the present device provides fire retardant foam capable of extinguishing the most likely types of fire a Christmas tree would encounter. The fire retardant foam works by providing a means by which to smother the fire in whatever the form may be. Most home extinguishers are at a disadvantage in this aspect because most are a class A extinguisher not capable of extinguishing an electrical fire and most sprinkler systems use water as an extinguishing mean which is electrically conductive and therefor not as effective in smothering a fire unlike a fire retardant foam, causing it to be useless in such an event. The present invention also differs from other Christmas tree stands in that located in the secondary housing a motor fitted with a bevel gear turns another bevel gear attached to the mounting collar causing it to rotate. This aspect of the tree is useful in that many times all sides of a stationary tree are not visible and are hidden, rotating the tree causes all perspectives of the tree to be seen thus eliminating this problem. In addition the present invention also has installed into it a compact disc player and four speakers Along with four lights to illuminate the tree. The advantage this presents is an enhancement of the aesthetic qualities of the overall tree.
While these Christmas tree stands may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.
The present invention discloses a safety stand for a tree having a main housing body and attached thereto a secondary housing body. The main housing is elliptically shaped having situated thereon illumination lights, LED lights along with transparent picture sleeves. Also attached thereto is a mounting collar with threaded screws for receiving and holding a tree trunk along having an electrical outlet disposed thereon. The main housing also contains a CD player along with a water reservoir for watering the tree. Also contained on the main housing is an extinguisher system having flame sensors attached thereto in the form of decorative ornamental bulbs placed throughout the tree. Vent holes are provided in the bulbs through which air can pass in the form of smoke so as to activate the sensors and thereby having a bulb transmitter send a signal to an alarm disposed in the main housing body. Extinguishing conduits run around the outside of the main housing having retardant outlets disposed thereon through which retardant is released from a pressurized fire retardant compartment. The secondary housing body contains a tree rotation system comprising a motor and bevel gears along with a mounting collar. An alternative embodiment is disclosed wherein an artificial tree is held within a central rotating shaft and a central conduit for fire retardant is contained therein so that the sensor when activated will disperse retardant over and about the artificial tree. Another embodiment discloses a bulb having fire retardant outlets and a supply of retardant disposed therein which bulb rotates and directly sprays retardant about.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a safer Christmas tree.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a Christmas tree with a fire extinguishing system.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a Christmas tree with a rotation system.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a Christmas tree that plays music.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a sensor capable of detecting flame, smoke and CO2.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an extinguisher capable of dispensing a fire retardant foam.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a fire alarm.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a means to provide power while rotating.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an illumination system for the tree
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a safer Christmas tree that has the capabilities of detecting a fire, extinguishing a fire, providing an alarm, producing a means of rotation, plays music, illuminates the tree and provides a means of power while rotating.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawings, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.
The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claims.